Sugarbound
One blustery snowy day. The 14 fellow racers were going to Vanellope's castle to hang out. Powdered Sugar fell from the sky like snow. They have suitcases full of their clothes in case the storm gets sugare. Rancis wore a scarf, Taffyta wore a winter hat, coat, and winter boots, Candlehead wore a sweater, scarf, and gloves, Gloyd wore a winter hat, scarf, jacket, and gloves, Jubileena and Citrusella wore winter hats, scarves, mittens, and jackets, Swizzle wore a winter hat, a sweater, and a jacket, Snowanna wore mittens, Crumbelina wore a winter hat, and scarf, Adorabeezle and Nougetsia wore mittens, Minty, Torvald, and Sticky wore earmuffs, scarves, and jackets. "Hurry up slow pokes." called Taffyta, "Vanellope is waiting for us." "We're coming!" called Rancis and Candlehead. At the castle, one of Vanellope's lollipop servants was cooking up raspberry ice cream soup. While Vanellope was looking out the winter for her 14 fellow racers. "I think the other racers might be lost in the Powdered Sugar snow." said Vanellope to the servant. "It's been a year since our memories got restored." replied the servant, "I'm sure they know the way." Vanellope waited and waited until she saw the fellow racers "I see them!" She ran to the door and opened to let everyone in. "Hello fellow racers!" said Vanellope. "Brrr!" said the Sugar Rush Racers. "We made it." said Jubileena. "This is some storm." said Crumbelina. "Hello Vanellope." said Rancis. "Hello Vanellope." said Candlehead. "Glad to be here president." said Minty. "I was worried about the Powdered Sugar snowstorm." said Vanellope. "It was no problem." said Citrusella. Everyone took off their hats, coats, scarves, and gloves. "Hello Sour Bill." said Gloyd as he met Sour Bill in front of him. "Welcome." said Sour Bill. "Let's get everyone warmed up." said Vanellope. "It's turning into a real blizzard out there." said Snowanna. "Let's get you a pot of bubble tea and some of my fresh Japanese Checkerboard Cookies that should take the chill out of your bones." said Vanellope. "Hey sister." said Sticky. "Yes Sticky?" asked Minty. Sticky lead her two sisters to some chairs. "Why thank you." said Torvald. "Bubble Tea and Japanese Checkerboard Cookies?" asked Swizzle. "Thank You Swizz." said Sticky (she has a crush on him) "Here's to old friends, new friends, the best of friends." said Vanellope. "And our first blizzard together." said Adorabeezle. "And our first blizzard together." said everyone and took a sip. "Mmmm, I feel warmer all ready." said Snowanna. "I think I'll just stand here by the fire until I'm toasted." said Crumbelina. "Well make sure you keep turning around so you toast all your sides evenly." said Candlehead. Crumbelina sighed and said, "Your right." Adorabeezle and Nougetsia went to the fire and sighed. Later after teatime, Vanellope thanked the lollipop servant. "Thank You servant." she said. "Your welcome Miss Schweetz." "Now Adorabeezle and Nougetsia are going to need an assistant to help out with dessert." said Vanellope. "Who knows anything about dessert?" Taffyta and Candlehead pointed to Jubileena. "I do," Jubileena called, "I know how to eat dessert." "Perfect!" said Nougetsia. "Will you be our assistant Jubileena?" asked Adorabeezle. "Sure." replied Jubileena, "What do I have to do?" Adorabeezle whispered to Nougetsia's ear then Nougetsia whispered to Jubileena's ear. "Okay." whispered Jubileena. "Now, we take an ordinary empty bowl," Adorabeezle started, "Fill it with shaved ice snow from Frosty Rally..." they filled the bowl with shaved ice snow from Frosty Rally from Adorabeezle's Cooler she packed in case the storm gets worse . "Add a few magic ingredients..." Adorabeezle continued, "A pinch of vanilla, cream..." Nougetsia said as she added the ingredients, "Add some honey..." continued Nougetsia as she added the honey, "And repeat after us," said Adorabeezle. Jubileena started to stirring. Then Adorabeezle started to say "Whether the weather be cold, or whether the weather be hot," then Nougetsia started to say, "Will whether the weather whatever the weather, whether we like it or not." Then everyone repeated what Adorabeezle and Nougetsia said, "Whether the weather be cold, or whether the weather be hot, will whether the weather whatever the weather, whether we like it or not." At last the dessert was ready. "It's just like ice cream." said Jubileena. "It's snow cream." said Adorabeezle, "It's an old family recipe." "Mmmm," said Nougetsia, "Blizzard flavor, one of my favorites." Everyone took a taste of the snow cream. "Mmmm," said Snowanna, "That is good." "Delicious." said Citrusella. Vanellope gave Wynchell and Duncan two bowls of the Winterpop and Brumblstain snow cream. "Thank You." said Duncan. "Thank You." said Wynchell. "You're welcome." replied Vanellope. That night, (Back a couple of days after Vanellope crossed the finish line to reset Sugar Rush, she thought everyone would appreciate having a day and night cycle in the game so they could sleep better. She didn't know why Turbo hadn't thought about it in all his years of reign.) everyone was just about to go to their houses. "Well thank you for a wonderful dinner President Vanellope." said Rancis. "I wish we didn't have to leave." said Gloyd. Crumbelina went to the front doors, but they didn't budge. "Oh No!" said Crumbelina, "It's stuck." "Stuck?" said Swizzle, "Coming through!", and he and Rancis tried to open the doors, but it was no use. "I know it was to good be true." said Snowanna, "What did you forget for your castle this time? Doors that unlock?" "It's not the doors I checked them this morning." said Vanellope. Then a peppermint on the weather channel of the walnut television said, "This just in from the Sugar Rush weather bureau, a sphere storm warning is now an effect for the entire racing region, all roads have been closed until further notice." "Looks like your wish has come true Orangeboar." said Taffyta. "What do you mean?" asked Gloyd. "We're sugarbound." replied Taffyta. "Hurray!" cheered Citrusella, Torvald, Nougetsia, and Sticky, "We're sugarbound!" Then Sticky asked Torvald, "What does sugarbound mean?" "I don't know." replied Torvald and asked Minty, "What does sugarbound mean?" "It means we can't get out" replied Minty. Minty looked out the window for her sisters to see. There was deep Powdered Sugar snow all over Sugar Rush. "My wish came true!" yelled Gloyd. "Sweet mother of monkey milk!" said Vanellope "You'll all have to stay the night." "Hurray!" cheered Citrusella, Torvald, Nougetsia, and Sticky, "We're all staying the night!" At Vanellope's bedroom, the 15 racers set up dessert shell sponge cake mattresses for 14 while 1 sleeps in her bed. "I'll turn the thermostat up." said Vanellope. "What about pajamas?" asked Swizzle. "You bought your suitcases." replied Vanellope. "Oh Yeah." said Swizzle. Later everyone changed into their pajamas. Vanellope wore a green pajama top with candy over it with mint green, white, and red striped sleeves, green pajama bottoms candy over it, and black & red toe socks, Rancis wore a brown pajama top, brown and orange pajama bottoms, brown and orange socks, and a brown, yellow, and orange night cap, Taffyta wore a magenta and white pajama top, black, aquamarine, magenta, and white pajama bottoms, and magenta slippers with one dark magenta and aquamarine circle one each, Candlehead wore a dark pink and light pink striped nightgown with dark pink sleeves with light pink polka-dots dark pink bloomers with light pink polka dots, and light pink socks, Gloyd wore black pajamas with a white, orange, and yellow collar, yellow buttons, and candy corn all over them, Jubileena wore a light red pajama top with cherries all over it, light red striped pajama bottoms with red spots and green star-like shapes, red stiped toe socks, and a red night cap, Citrusella wore the came only blue with blueberries, Swizzle wore a bright green and yellow tank-top, blue stiped pajama bottoms, and blue socks, Snowanna wore a nightgown that's orange with white flowers on the top and purple on the bottom, white bloomers, and red & purple socks, Crumbelina wore a yellow nightgown with a placket with buttons and ruffles at the collar and wrists, light yellow bloomers, a bathrobe that's yellow on the top and the bottom had dark brown and light brown stripes, mahogany slippers, and a brown blindfold with a dark brown heart in between the words "Sugar" and "Rush", Adorabeezle wore a light blue pajama top with red and white striped sleeves and a peppermint on it, light blue pajama bottoms with white swirls, and red slippers, Nougetsia wore the same only pink, magenta and bright lavender, Minty wore a bright green pajama top with a dark green collar and buttons and and dark yellow swiggly stripe, bright green pajama bottoms with dark green legs with yellow swiggly lines, green socks, and a green blindfold with dark yellow around it, Torvald wore the same as her sister only yellow, salmon, and light orange, Sticky wore the same as her sisters only turquiose, sky blue, gold, and salmon. "There." said Candlehead, "Warm and cozy." "Look at all these clothes." said Citrusella picking some clothes from a yodel chest, "Where did get those clothes Vanellope?" asked Adorabeezle. "Back before we were plugged in, Turbo once was a guest of the Ice Climbers," replied Vanellope, "When out of nowhere a terrible blizzard hit they were trapped for days in the Ice Climber residence." "What did he do?" asked Rancis "Well for one thing..." replied Vanellope, "He learned how to dance!" Vanellope turned on her cake radio and Russian music came out, Then she and the other racers began to dance to the music. Even the lollipop servant, Sour Bill, Wynchell and Duncan from outside the bedroom began to dance. After dancing, the racers were getting ready for bed. "I know a knock-knock joke," said Gloyd, "Knock-Knock." "Who's there?" asked Rancis and Swizzle. "Boo." replied Gloyd. "Boo who?" asked Rancis and Swizzle. "Aww! Why are you crying?" said Gloyd. Everyone laughed. "I know a joke," said Vanellope, "What flowers grow between your nose and your chin?" "Hmmm..." said Taffyta, "I'm not sure, What flowers grow between your nose and your chin?" "Tulips." replied Vanellope. Taffyta laughed and said "Get it? two lips" Everyone laughed. Suddenly the clock struck 9:00, and everyone was sleepy. "Now I have a riddle." said Jubileena, "When the clock strikes 9:00 what time is it?" "I don't know." said Torvald drowsily, "What time is it?" "Time to go to sleep." replied Jubileena "That's not funny Jubileena." said Torvald as she doozed off. The racers closed their eyes and laid down. "Goodnight Minty." said Crumbelina. "Goodnight Crumbelina." said Minty. "Goodnight Candlehead." said Vanellope. "Goodnight Vanellope." said Candlehead as she blew her candle out. Everyone fell fast asleep. The next morning, there was knock at the front door. Vanellope woke up, got out of bed, and answered it. The person who knocked the door Sergeant Calhoun; she wore earmuffs, a sweat-shirt, sweat-pants, a winter vest, gloves and winter boots. "Sarge." said Vanellope. "Good morning Fun Size." said Calhoun. "Wake up everyone!" called Vanellope, "It's Calhoun!" "Fix-It and I thought you might have been sugarbound in here." said Calhoun, "Let me get out of the way so you can see what's behind me." Behind her a dug path. "Did you really dig this path?" asked Vanellope. "Well with a little help from Short-Stack." replied Calhoun. Then Felix arrived holding a golden shovel in his hands. Felix wore a blue snow jacket and mittens that are like his work gloves. "Good morning Vanellope," said Felix, "Good morning, Felix." said Vanellope, "Wow! nice shovel!" "Thank You." said Felix, "Just like my hammer, this shovel can dig instantly." Everyone changed back into their favorite clothes and put on their winter clothes. "Thank you again Vanellope." said Taffyta, "I never knew being sugarbound would be so much fun." The shuttle Felix and Calhoun rode was big enough for 20 people to travel. "Aww." said Sticky, "Do we really have to go home?" "Come on kids," said Felix, "Your not sugarbound anymore." "Bundle up." said Vanellope, "Make sure everyone gets home all right Calhoun." "We will." said Calhoun. "Goodbye fellow racers." said Vanellope "Goodbye Vanellope." said the 14 fellow racers as they climbed into the shuttle. As Calhoun drove the shuttle, Rancis said, "It was fun being sugarbound at the castle." "I can't wait till we do it again." said Snowanna. "Me too." said Taffyta. Then Crumbelina said , "Whether the weather be cold," "Or whether the weather be hot," said Candlehead. "Will whether the weather," said Minty and Jubileena. "Whatever the weather," said Gloyd and Swizzle. Then Felix said, "Whether we like it," and Calhoun said, "Or not." Adorabeezle was shocked and said, "How'd you know the ending?" Felix and Calhoun looked at each other and said, "Just a guess." Everyone laughed in the shuttle and flew all around Sugar Rush. The End